User talk:The19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alfred page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, my name's Per Ankh, I'm the main editor of this wiki. Do you think you could gimme a hand with the Episode pages, like maybe add to the plot section of Returning Talents - Part 1 (note: this episode only describes the first two chapters of Comeback)? Per Ankh 21:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but next time when you create an episode page, could you please ask Kobold about the episode's title? for Cufflink, he come to town is the title of only one part of that episode. Per Ankh 19:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I want it to look as official as possible, so yes. But only the basic format of that wiki, especially in episodes. Per Ankh 19:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Still, I want you to ask Kobold about Cufflink, he comes to Town's title. You can do that here. Per Ankh 19:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Please ask him about the title. Per Ankh 20:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Leave him a message and I'll sure he'll get to you as soon as he can. Per Ankh 20:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Happy editing! Just remember; ask me or Kobold before creating pages, okay? Per Ankh 20:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have a list of titles. I'll PM you the list on Fanfiction.net! Look for the message sent by Novanto. Per Ankh 22:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that little line (~) was in the original note he sent me. Per Ankh 23:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had deleted it thinking it was a mistake. Then again, considering how close that line and the exclamation mark are, it probably was. Per Ankh 23:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I should do the episode summary. I'll let you set them up. You do the templates and such, and I'll do the rest. Okay? Per Ankh 23:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Per Ankh 23:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for creating the Katie and Noah page! However, I believe a message on the main page wants you to use the official Wiki's BxG page for a reference as to how to set it up. Per Ankh 00:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I want it to be as official as possible. Well...Oh, fine, it can stay as is. Per Ankh 00:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) What's an MS? Per Ankh 00:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I've got a better idea for those who don't like going on the official wiki (heck, I don't go there often, only to read the latest news about Season 4). Instead of using the BxG page (speaking of which, this wiki needs one of it's own.), use the Alfred and Mandy page as a reference point for two-person interactions, and the Everyone and Colin page for everyone interactions. Both have the necessary setup and design. Per Ankh 02:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) When discussing the TDC univrse as though it were canon, the Mourning Yoshi picture counts as fanart, not official art. However, I will allow it to stay-but just this once! Per Ankh 13:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, I'll just tweak DJ's page a bit to include his full name. And what were you talking about when you said you had 100 MS? Per Ankh 14:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, I just added a page for the first song in TDC, Last Camper. Per Ankh 14:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've been here for a while, and since this wiki's creator seemingly abandoned it, I unofficially adopted it. I can hardly believe that when I first found it a few months ago, the only things here were blank pages for all of the contestants (new and old), a main page, and a picture of Harold. Now, it's a masterpiece! Per Ankh 15:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you know how to do that? Oh and on the TDC page, you didn't need to put a list of the eliminations; there is an Elimination Table. Per Ankh 15:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The creator of this wiki apparently hasn't come to the wiki since December 15, 2009. Per Ankh 15:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes we did. It appears our shared dream of having this wiki grow until it's as large and well-known as the official wiki is starting to come true! Per Ankh 15:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm a little peeved at you, fellow Zeke fan. In the future, leave the page renaming to me, okay? And DON'T rename the main page again. It took quite a bit of hassle to fix that mistake! Per Ankh 22:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Episode catagories When adding catagories to episode pages, the main Episode catagory goes first, then the TDC episode catagory. Per Ankh 19:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! And why did you rename the main page (which I had to fix)? I forgive you. But next time, let's not do that to the main page. It was quite a hassle to undo, until I went and re-renamed it Main Page. Per Ankh 19:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and could you fix those catagories so their in the proper order, please? Per Ankh 19:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... but we need to find a good way to spread it around to the fans of TDC, and I have no clue on how to do it, unless...hmm, I may have an idea! Per Ankh 20:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Already tried that. The end result was him posting a journal on dA. I was thinkin' that we go to the reviews for the final chapter of TDC, and send a message asking for editors to every reviewer except Novanto (which is my fanfiction.net name), and yourself! Per Ankh 20:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you do me a favor and create an Everyone and Alejandro page? Thanks! Per Ankh 19:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! Per Ankh 20:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Somethhing about the way the mystery guy, who beat up Alejandro, kept calling him Al makes me thinks this villian is Jose, Al's brother, but I doubt it. Per Ankh 20:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Due to the multiple types of Challenges of TDB, I split them in half-A list of Virtual Challenges, and a List of races. There is no real need for a total list of challenges. Per Ankh 21:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Beat me in an edit count? Me, the Chief Editor of this wiki? Well if you do, I will merely congradulate you on your accomplisment, but the rank of Chief Editor will remain with me. You shall become Co-Chief Editor. Per Ankh 21:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and in the Love interests section on character pages, it needs to look like other sections by the same name, like on Alfred's page. Per Ankh 21:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are now the co-Chief Editor! Your new tasks include assisting newcomers with the complicated process of Wiki editing, and the important details of this wiki! I just decided to give you this position because I could, and wanted to. Per Ankh 22:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RU SERIOUS!? I must thank him, at once! just did! Have you informed Kobold about this? If not, do it, right now! Per Ankh 23:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I can wait! :D (Sqee!!! I've always wondered what it would be like to be an admin!) Now, tell Kobold about this ASAP if haven't already! Per Ankh 23:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, It stilll sounds cool! Per Ankh 23:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I lied-I can't wait either! Per Ankh 23:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wanted to let you know you have a message from me on your Coverage blog explaining what I meant by Dedicated Ezekiel fan. Per Ankh 23:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Chris and Noah page reminded me that we don't have an Everyone/Chris page! Per Ankh 00:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations! Per Ankh 15:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Again, congrats! But I'm still the Chief editor, if only in name. Per Ankh 20:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking at your blogs, and I don't see one. Per Ankh 20:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Just found the blog and left a comment. Per Ankh 21:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Again, I reign supreme with more edits! Per Ankh 03:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You know, you can add catagories while you edit the page all at the same time. Per Ankh 15:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the catagory bar is at the bottom of the editing widow! And I still have more edits than you. Per Ankh 15:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good luck! And I spread the word a bit around dA about the episode pics. Haven't really got any word back. Per Ankh 15:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Let's ask some of the reviewers to TDC, I'll ask a few right after I prep a basic note. Per Ankh 15:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy it while you can, pal! Per Ankh 15:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Grr...Sure, I'll ask around. Per Ankh 15:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I think the stress of editing this thing is gettin` to ya, if you're leaving you're signature on pages, buddy! Hehehehe! Per Ankh 16:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) And I haven't had my morning dosage of TDI-oh wait, I haven't had it since Cartoon Network stopped broadcasting it a couple weeks ago. As editing King, and master of the Sky High Pokemon, I order you to do no more editing until you've had your morning soda. Per Ankh 16:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good luck! Per Ankh 16:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) If you recieve a message on your talk page there withen the next minute, then the answer is yes. Per Ankh 16:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good luck! (singsong voice) Per Ankh 16:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) {fingers crossed} I think we may have our first TDC/B artist! I'll message you in a bit when Zobe replies. Per Ankh 17:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) List of possible scenes I made a little list of scenes that seem good! #The cast returning. (for Returning Talents part 1) #Ezekiel preforming "Last Camper" during the Talent show challenge. (for part 2) #Ezekiel and Heather in a deep hole surrounded by a few leaves and sticks, with him having a head wound, her wearing Zeke's jacket, talking to each other. (for the scavenger hunt) #Harold having an allergy attack in the lodge. (for the E is for Eating challenge) #Bridgette, standing on the porch of one of the cabins, which is floating in the ocean, angrily swinging her surfboard into the eye of a giant octopus. (for the floating cabin challenge) #Harold throwing the flagpole "with Olympian precision in the last challenge. #Noah, stuck to an Electric fence, getting severely fried. (for the prison challenge) #Heather (still wearing Zeke's jacket) and Ezekiel kissing on the Dock of Shame at night, as she leaves. (at the end of the scavenger challenge) What do you think? Per Ankh 09:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ya there? I'm asking because you haven't been here in a while, and I'm starting to worry! Per Ankh 21:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I was starting to thnk you had dropped off the face of the earth, or something (jk)! Anyway, the page for Returning Talents - Part 1 is more or less done! All it needs is some quotes and trivia! Per Ankh 21:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to add them if you don't want to. Per Ankh 22:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Urgent! Must respond as soon as possible! What do you think about me adopting this wiki? Per Ankh 02:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I now have over 1,000 edits! Per Ankh 00:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) We interrupt this message for an important newsflash: Per Ankh is this wiki's new owner, and has prromoted the following three people to Admin: Kobold Necromancer, Lord Akiyama, and The19. Congradulations! Per Ankh 05:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Made this for ya: http://mastermitosi.deviantart.com/art/The19-213086636 Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 10:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC)